ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Skywalker Sound
Skywalker Sound is the sound effects, sound editing, sound design, sound mixing and music recording division of George Lucas' Lucasfilm motion picture group. Its main facilities are located at Skywalker Ranch in Lucas Valley, near Nicasio, California. History Skywalker Sound began as Sprocket Systems in San Anselmo, California and its name officially changed to Skywalker Sound in 1987 after the company moved to Skywalker Ranch. While located in San Anselmo, Sprocket Systems came into contact with the local residents from time to time. For instance, Kentfield resident Pat Welsh was "discovered" while shopping at a camera store and went on to provide the voice for E.T.. During the sound recording of Raiders of the Lost Ark, Harrison Ford could be spotted practicing his bullwhip technique in the parking lot. Sprocket Systems moved from San Anselmo following a disastrous flood in January 1982. Its staff of sound designers and re-recording mixers have either won or been nominated for the Academy Award for Best Sound and Best Sound Editing every year since Star Wars in 1977 (in that year Ben Burtt was given a Special Achievement Award, since the category for Sound Editing had not yet been established). Mixing stages, editorial services, and scoring stages are all located in a central 'Tech Building', with dining areas and living quarters in the vicinity but separate from the main work area. Skywalker Sound has won 15 Academy Awards and received 62 nominations. Staff *Richard Beggs *Tom Bellfort *Steve Bissinger *Steve Boeddeker *Jeremy Bowker *Christopher Barnett *Christopher Boyes *Ben Burtt *Bob Edwards *Frank Eulner *Andre Fenley *Ryan J. Frias *Richard Hymns *Leslie Ann Jones *J.R. Grubbs *Scott Guitteau *Lora Hirschberg *Pete Horner *Ren Klyce *Casey Langfelder *Dennis Leonard *Michael A. Levine *Scott Levine *Tom Myers *Al Nelson *Tim Nielsen *Steve Orlando *David Peifer *Juan Peralta *Gary A. Rizzo *Gary Rydstrom *Chris Scarabosio *Michael Semanick *Michael Silvers *Mac Smith *Gary Summers, M.P.S.E. *Randy Thom *Ethan Van der Ryn *Gwendolyn Yates Whittle *Bonnie Wild *Dug Winningham *Matthew Wood Filmography Any film with an asterisk means that though Skywalker Sound did not provide the sound, a creative worked on it. 1970s *''Star Wars'' (1977) 1980s *''The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) *''Return of the Jedi'' (1983) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) *''Willow'' (1988) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) 1990s *''Backdraft'' (1991) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) *''The Simpsons'' (1991-1994) *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (1993) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) *''Thumbelina'' (1994) *''Forrest Gump'' (1994) *''Baby's Day Out'' (1994) *''A Troll in Central Park'' (1994) *''Alaina Gleen'' (1994-1998) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995) *''Se7en'' (1995) *''Toy Story'' (1995) *''Jumanji'' (1995) *''Mission: Impossible'' (1996) *''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) *''The Rock'' (1996) *''Jose Maldonaldo'' (1996-1999) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) *''Con Air'' (1997) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''Titanic'' (1997) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''Saving Private Ryan'' (1998) *''Armageddon'' (1998) *''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' (1999) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *''Fight Club'' (1999) *''Paint World'' (1999) 2000s *''X-Men'' (2000) *''Dinosaur'' (2000) *''What Lies Beneath'' (2000) *''Star Wars T.I.E'' (2000) *''Cast Away'' (2000) *''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) *''Pearl Harbor'' (2001) *''A.I. Artificial Intelligence'' (2001) *''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Mice Tales'' (2001) *''Punch-Drunk Love'' (2002) *''Minority Report'' (2002) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) *''The Ring'' (2002) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) *''Panic Room'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' (2002) *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *''Daredevil'' (2003) *''Hulk'' (2003) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) *''Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (2003) *''Magina'' (2003) *''Peter Pan'' (2003) *''Shrek 2'' (2004) *''Computeropolis'' (2004) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) *''The Polar Express'' (2004) *''Zina and the Vivid Crew'' (2004) *''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) *''War of the Worlds'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *''Hoodwinked!'' (2005) *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Puppet Pals'' (2006) *''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) *''Eragon'' (2006) *''Monster House'' (2006) *''Me & Mobo'' (2006) *''Barnyard'' (2006) *''Ratatouille'' (2007) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) *''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) *''M.I.S.S.I.O.N'' (2007) *''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) *''Bee Movie'' (2007) *''Enchanted'' (2007) *''Beowulf'' (2007) *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters'' (2007) *''Cloverfield'' (2008) *''WALL-E'' (2008) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) *''Bolt'' (2008) *''Swapped'' (2008) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) *''Crystal'' (2008) *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) *''Up'' (2009) *''Avatar'' (2009) *''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) *''Terminator Salvation'' (2009) *''Woo La La'' (2009) *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) *''9'' (2009) *''Coraline'' (2009) 2010s *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (2010) *''Despicable Me'' (2010) *''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) *''Alaina Gleen'' (2010) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *''Puppet Pals 2'' (2010) *''The Last Airbender'' (2010) *''Rango'' (2011) *''Rio'' (2011) *''Super 8'' (2011) *''Cars 2'' (2011) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) *''Cowboys & Aliens'' (2011) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) *''Nepola's Odyssey'' (2011) *''War Horse'' (2011) *''Crystal: Coming of Darkness'' (2011) *''The Lorax'' (2012) *''ParaNorman'' (2012) *''Little Lily'' (2012) *''Brave'' (2012) *''Quest'' (2012) *''The Avengers'' (2012) *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) *''Puppet Pals the Third'' (2012) *''Flight'' (2012) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) *''The Croods'' (2013) *''Epic'' (2013) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) *''Monsters University'' (2013) *''The Lone Ranger'' (2013) *''Alaina Gleen 2'' (2013) *''Luna & Zak'' (2013) *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''Free Birds'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''Rio 2'' (2014) *''The Boxtrolls'' (2014) *''Gone Girl'' (2014) *''Maleficent'' (2014) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) *''Lucy'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''Big Hero 6'' (2014) *''Nepola's Odyssey II'' (2014) *''Home'' (2015) *''Inside Out'' (2015) *''Tomorrowland'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) *''Crystal: The Lost Realms'' (2015) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) *''Jurassic World'' (2015) *''Minions'' (2015) *''Ant-Man'' (2015) *''Creed'' (2015) *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) *''The Walk'' (2015) *''Paradoria'' (2015) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2015) *''The Revenant'' (2015) *''Finding Dory'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016) *''The Jungle Book'' (2016) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) *''Zootopia'' (2016) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) *''Evolupia'' (2016) *''The BFG'' (2016) *''Life, Animated'' (2016) *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016) *''Moana'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange'' (2016) *''The Pixelators'' (2016) *''Sing'' (2016) *''Rogue One'' (2016) *''Monster Trucks'' (2017) *''Imagimals'' (2017) *''Kong: Skull Island'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) *''Cars 3'' (2017) *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) *''Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets'' (2017) *''Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation'' (2017) *''Only the Brave'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) *''Coco'' (2017) *''Lix'' (2017) *''Ferdinand'' (2017) *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' (2017) *''Phantom Thread'' (2017) *''Black Panther'' (2018) *''A Wrinkle in Time'' (2018) *''Isle of Dogs'' (2018) *''Ready Player One'' (2018) *''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (2018) *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' (2018) *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' (2018) *''Cool Spot'' (2018) *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018) *''Birdz'' (2018) *''Next Gen'' (2018) *''Puppet Pals: Forever After'' (2018) *''The Grinch'' (2018) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' (2018) *''Vice'' (2018) *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019) *''Captain Marvel'' (2019) *''Avengers: Endgame'' (2019) *''Brightburn'' (2019) *''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' (2019) *''Toy Story 4'' (2019) *''The Lion King'' (2019) *''The Angry Birds Movie 2'' (2019) *''Ad Astra'' (2019) *''The Addams Family'' (2019) *''Frozen II'' (2019) *''Knives Out'' (2019) *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker'' (2019) *''Spies in Disguise'' (2019) Upcoming *''The Pixelators: Level Two'' (2020) *''Onward'' (2020) *''Agent Chrysocolla'' (2020) *''Mulan'' (2020) *''Jose Maldonaldo: Hero Out of the City'' (2020) *''Black Widow'' (2020) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run'' (2020) *''LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2020) *''Soul'' (2020) *''Top Gun: Maverick'' (2020) *''Minions: The Rise of Gru'' (2020) *''Crystal: The Rise of Darkness'' (2020) Category:Companies